Adeline Levane
"I accept this burden, with all that I am." ''-Adeline Levane'' Background Del was born in Latt, though where exactly isn't entirely sure. Her parents were already on the road out of the kingdom when she was conceived. Thankfully such a thing never really mattered to her, having grown in Iacta and having a passion for craftsmanship at a very young age, which her father had no heart to tell her no when it became known to him. With the years she developed an affinity to engraving and working with glass, which was quickly taken advantage of as she now is a glazier and glassblower by trade. Adeline now spends her days creating and selling her goods to the residents of Iacta and traveling merchants she has come to known as close friends, just enjoying the little things as they grace her life. Skills Gaining an astonishing amount of precision while learning to be a glass worker, Adeline was trained by her father to use a bow and arrow as her form of defense, her keen eye for details helping a great deal in the matter. Quick on her feet, she learned how to use the environment to her advantage as most children of Iacta, the city soon enough becoming her own little playground as climbing high walls and jumping between structures were nothing but quick routes to her destinations. Appearance Usually having her dirty blond locks tied up in a tight bun, Del is a hands on kind of lady full of soft expressions and a passion for her work. Her clothes are often a reminder of said work, small burn marks from where she'd stand too close to the furnaces and sleeves with a characteristic dusty white on them from polishing and engraving glass. Unfortunately this life of hers has already left its marks on her person as well, small burn marks on her arms and sides that for now and far and few in between. Her blue eyes often give away all of her curiosity and excitement when it comes the world around her; a lover of life itself. Due to her looks and usually upbeat mood, most think her much younger than her 21 years of life, although many do consider it too young as is. Personality While her looks fool most people into thinking her younger than she truly is, Del is known to act more mature than her age; calm, collected, kind and polite. True enough, no one can be completely without anger, but while it does happen to her, it usually takes a great deal of determination for it to happen. Curiosity is also very present in her person, often having had caused her to get into trouble as a child, and thankfully not so often as of lately. Adeline also has quite the sense of humor, though it only shows around those she is comfortable the most with, or when talking with long time costumers. Biography Adeline plans have had to change today, her life suddenly finding a new road and rhythm when a hawk landed at her feet and the Mirshkot chose her as the new Queen of Cord, a position she believes not to be fit for and has set out with her new acquaintance to question Path herself on the matter. Category:Characters Category:Sparr Category:Rulers